Keeping You A Secret
by XxSasuNaruLovexX
Summary: The Uchiha's and Haruno's are family friends. Sasuke and Sakura are seventeen and supposed to get married. There's only one problem...Sasuke does not love her. Sasuke finds love in a certain blonde boy who is a child of another family friend, the Uzumaki's. One marriage. One secret. And two lovers, fight their way to be together. SasuNaru. ItaDei.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke looked at his soon to be bride, Sakura. She had pink hair, fairly skinny, pale skin and green eyes. She looked exactly like her mother, and probably her bitchy attitude from her too. In all honesty, Sasuke did not want to marry this woman, he did not love her. Sasuke had always found himself more attracted to men, like his older brother Itachi. Itachi had a boyfriend, his name is Deidara. Sasuke was only seventeen and his parents wanted him to get married, what a joke! The only reason they wanted him to marry Sakura was because their families were friends for a very long time.

He watched Sakura pick out dresses for her brides maids and some how pulled Sasuke along to pick out suits for his men. Sasuke glared at the five brides maids. Sakura's annoying best friend Ino, a really shy girl named Hinata, a girl named Tenten who seemed vicious, Temari she was a pretty bitchy girl, and Sakura's sister Kurenai. Sasuke then looked at his groomsmen, they were looking at grey suits. Neji him and Sasuke had been friends for as long as he could remember, Gaara he seemed to be the only one who knew Sasuke didnt want to marry Sakura, Shikamaru he was a lazy ass, Kiba God he was just some obsessed dog person and lastly his very own cousin Sai.

Sasuke wasnt ready to get married, he wanted to be happy like Itachi and Deidara were. When Sakura yelled Sasuke's name, it ment it was time to leave. Sakura's mother had bought everything and taken each one of them home.

/~***~\\\\\

When Sasuke walked through the gates of the Uchiha mansions yard, his mother and father were talking to another couple. A woman with shiny ruby colored hair and a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. When Mikoto spotted her son, she waved for him to come over. Fugaku smiles at his son.

Sasuke walked over to the adults. "Sasuke, this is Kyuubi and Arashi Uzumaki. Their son Naruto is staying with us for a few months while they go on their eighteenth anniversery vacation." Mikoto smiled. Sasuke vaguely remembered hearing the name Uzumaki before, something about the Uzumaki's being like best friends with the Uchiha's for a long time. "Nice to meet you Sasuke." Kyuubi, smiled, her long red shining in the sun. "You too ." Sasuke smiled. "Sasuke, Naruto is upstairs unpacking in the guest room with Itachi and Deidara." Fugaku frowned at Itachi and Deidara's names.

Sasuke walked into the house, walked up to the guest bedroom where he heard Deidara laughing."Hey look the runts home, babe." Deidara pointed to the door. "Dei, be nice." Sasuke heard a boy say. The boy looked up, he had blonde spike hair and bright blue beautiful eyes, damn did he look cute. Sasuke blushed. Itachi smiled at the blush he saw on Sasuke's face. "Naruto, this is my younger brother Sasuke." Itachi said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Hi Sasuke." Naruto smiled. Sasuke loved his smile, it was so cute, wait he was getting married, what the hell?! "Hn." Sasuke said simply. Naruto frowned. "Don't worry about over there." Deidara laughed. "I am not emo!" Sasuke yelled. "Oh my God, he speaks!" Deidara joked again. Sasuke growled and Deidara laughed again. "And Sasuke this is my short stuff cousin Naruto." Deidara smiled. "I am not short Dei-kun!" Naruto yelled. "Denial." Deidara simply said. Naruto pouted. Sasuke blushed again, he looked cute when he pouted.

"We'll leave you to unpack Naruto." Itachi said, grabbing Deidara hands. Sasuke flashed Naruto a smile and left the room. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him into his room. "So you got eyes for him huh?" Itachi asked. "I'm getting married Itachi." Sasuke growled. "That doesn't answer my question." Itachi pushed Sasuke on the bed. "Deidara, me and my brother need to talk." Itachi said. "Okay, Ita-kun don't be too hard on him." Deidara smile and shut the door.

"Okay little brother let's talk." Itachi said, sitting next to his brother. "Itachi, I...I don't love Sakura, I don't want to marry her." Sasuke said head down to the ground. "I like guys...I dont like girls. I'm different." Sasuke said again. Itachi curled his finger under Sasuke's chin so their eyes would meet. "You're not different, it's fine Sasuke." Itachi smiled. "But mom and dad, they want me to get married to Sakura, I don't want to!" Sasuke almost yelled. Itachi brought his little brother into his arms. "It's okay..." Itachi said soothingly. "It's okay." Itachi said again. Sasuke wanted to cry, but he was seventeen, people that age don't cry. Itachi sighed.

Deidara was listening through the door, Sasuke was gay, he liked guys and didnt want to marry that Sakura bitch. His parents were cruel to make him marry someone he didn't love. "They don't want you to turn out like me, that's all." Itachi said, holding his little brother closer. "But I wanna be like you, happy..." Sasuke said. "You will be one day...I promise." Itachi said, rocking his brother to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke listened as his father argued with Itachi in the kitchen. He always hated hearing the end result, it never ended well.  
"Why couldn't you just end up like a normal boy, Itachi?! You were a star pupil, everyone idolized you until you became a fucking faggot!" Fugako yelled.  
"Shut the fuck up Dad! This is who I am! I love Deidara, and nothing will ever change that!" Itachi was livid.  
Fugako slammed his wine class down and shattered it, "At least your brother is marrying a fucking female!"  
Sasuke cringed at the last part, he couldn't stand to think about it.  
Sasuke walked up the hall to his room, passing Naruto's room he heard a familiar song. The door was cracked and Sasuke let himself in. Naruto smiled from the bed.  
"Hey Sasuke!" he said as he went to turn the music down. Sasuke just smiled.  
"You like this band?" he asked.  
"Oh yeah! One of my favorites." Naruto smiled.  
They sat together and listened to music for hours, the house was quiet and everything seemed to settle down. Before they knew it, it was 3 AM.  
"You must hate it...your dad talking about your brother like that." Naruto looked at Sasuke.  
"Yeah...I hate it a lot. Especially when they bring up the fact of me being so 'normal'." the raven whispered.  
"You are way too young to get married..." the blonde said with a sympathetic look.  
"I don't want to marry her." Sasuke looked deep in the blonde's eyes. Naruto was melted by the raven's onyx eyes.  
"You don't love her, do you?"  
"Nope."  
And that was the end of that conversation. Sasuke stayed up with Naruto all night long, listening to music, getting to know each other. The next thing Sasuke knew, he was waking up on Naruto's floor at 2 in the afternoon.  
Sasuke walked down the steps, rubbing his stiff neck. Itachi laughed at him when he walked in. Sasuke threw him a death stare.  
"I'm so glad to see you and Naruto getting along Sasuke!" his mother smiled at him while placing his lunch in front of him. Itachi just smiled and shook his head.  
"But I wish you wouldn't stay up so late, you don't need dark circles at the wedding!" his mother fussed him. Sasuke sighed at that. Itachi frowned.  
"Where is Naruto anyway?" Sasuke asked.  
"Oh, he went for a walk with Dei." Itachi said.

/~***~\\

"So what's on your mind little cuz?" Deidara asked.  
"Dei...there is something about Sasuke..." Naruto blushed.  
"You like him."  
"I can't like him."  
"Of course you can."  
"He's getting married."  
"He doesn't even love her."  
Their conversation went on like this for a while. Naruto never really had much confidence in himself and was always afraid of rejection.  
"Dei...I get butterflies when I see him, even when I think about him, it's just...I don't know." Naruto whispered.  
"Keep spending time with him, maybe you can talk him out of all this marrying nonsense. I mean, have you met the bitch? She's crazy!" Deidara practically screamed. Naruto giggled at that.  
"I'm not sure if I want to meet her."

Naruto and Deidara walked back to the house and found Itachi out front smoking a cigarette, something he only did when he was stressed out.  
"What's wrong babe?" Deidara asked.  
"Dad blew up on Sasuke. He's really upset." he sighed.  
"What did he say?" concern was clearly written on Deidara's face.  
"About this fucking wedding." Itachi almost yelled. And then there was a crash inside the house.

"You better fucking listen to me good Sasuke, you have nothing ready for this wedding! It's approaching quickly!" Fugako yelled.  
"It's not that big of a deal!" Sasuke yelled back at him.  
"It is a very big deal to this family! You are the only hope we have left for a normal child in this family!" his father was irate.  
Sasuke stared straight at him. "Fuck you." he said, and walked away, slamming the door to his room.  
Naruto runs in after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke had his music turned all the way up and he screamed and punched the wall. He couldn't cry, he gripped the edge of his dresser until his knuckles were white. He looked over and Naruto was in the doorway. "I'm sorry..." Naruto said and turned around. "Wait." Sasuke said. Naruto looked back at him. "My dad just gets to me..." Sasuke said. Naruto was silent for a while. "I like this song by the way." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled lightly. Naruto made him forget everything, he didn't understand it. "Do you wanna get out of here? Do something?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, that would be nice." Naruto smiled wide. "I'll go grab my jacket and shoes." Naruto said and walked to his room. Sasuke opened the closet to get a jacket, he looked at his tuxedo and slammed the door.

/~***~\\\\\

Naruto and Sasuke sat across from each other in a coffee shop, not saying anything. Naruto stared out the window, contimplating what to say, he was nervous and the coffee wasn't helping. Sasuke flipped his bangs out of his face and stole peeks of Naruto. "What?" Naruto asked. "Uh..nothing, you just..." Sasuke paused. "You have really pretty eyes." Sasuke said. Naruto turned and blushed, trying to hide it. "Thanks." he whispered, a smile creeping on to his face. Sasuke was embarassed, he just said that Naruto had pretty eyes, he couldn't believe it. "Uh, do you wanna go somewhere else?" Sasuke asked. "Sure, if you'd like." Naruto smiled. They both finished their coffee and stepped outside. Sasuke pulled out a cigarette and lit it, enhaling deeply. Naruto just watched him. "Do you want a drag?" Sasuke asked. "Uh, sure." Naruto took the cigarette and inhaled, coughing a little. "I haven't smoked for a while, my parents were pissed when they found it, seemed to be the only thing they noticed or cared about in such a long time." Naruto frowned. "You aren't close with your parents either?" Sasuke asked, walking down the street. "Ha! I'm surprised they remember my name sometimes." Naruto said. Sasuke didn't know what to say. "I want to take you somewhere, it's my thinking spot, no one knows about it." Sasuke smiled. Naruto blushed again.

They drove for about twenty minutes before Sasuke parked the car and turned the lights off. "Come on, we have to walk a little to get to it." Sasuke said, getting out the car. "It's dark, so watch your step." Sasuke said. Naruto followed him up a rocky hill. Naruto didn't know if it was the wind or his nerves, but his hands were shaking. Once they climbed to the top of the hill, Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Close your eyes and take my hand." Sasuke smiled, extending his hand. Naruto was reluctant. Sasuke giggled, "Don't worry, trust me." he said. Naruto grabbed his hand and closed his eyes. Sasuke led him up a series of rocks and then stopped. "Open your eyes." Sasuke said. And when Naruto opened them, he was in awe. They were perched on a giant rock that looked over the entire city, lights blurred into each other, the scene was breathtaking. Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand. "Amazing isn't it? It's so peaceful up here" Sasuke said, sitting down. Naruto sat next to him. "This is amazing." Naruto said. Sasuke looked up at the moon, bright, clear sky, perfection. The wind blew Naruto's hair and Sasuke inhaled the smell of him; lemongrass and sage. A chill went down his spine. Sasuke wasn't sure what he was doing, but he inched closer to Naruto, looking up at him, but Naruto didn't seem to notice.

They sat there in silence for what seemed like forever. "You know what?" Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him. "Dei has some liquor back at the house, I don't want this night to end yet." Naruto smiled. "I knew there was a reason I liked you." Sasuke laughed and they stood up. Naruto called Deidara on his cell phone on the way home and they were getting out the liquor. "This is gonna be an interesting night." Sasuke laughed. "Why's that?" Naruto asked. "You've clearly never seen those two drunk." he said.

/~***~\\\\\

Itachi, Deidara, Sasuke, and Naruto all sat in Naruto's room, each with a bottle of liquor to themselves. "I really have to piss." Deidara said. Everyone laughed. "Then get the fuck up and take a piss." Sasuke yelled. "Dude, I don't think my legs work." Deidara said, trying to get up. "Let me help him take a piss." Itach said, wobbling up. "You could do some other things with it!" Deidara smiled and everyone laughed. Both of them stumbled down the hall.

Sasuke was sitting next to Naruto on his bed. Naruto was giggling for no reason. Sasuke took a long swig from his bottle and then rolled over to look at Naruto. "What are you laughing at?" Sasuke smiled. Naruto just kept laughing. "You're so drunk." Sasuke smiled. "No..you're drunk!" Naruto's voice was slurred. "You're making me kinda nervous looking at me like that!" Naruto said, laughing. "Oh, really?" Sasuke smirked and positioned himself above Naruto. "How nervous are you now?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto's breath caught in his throat. "Very..." he whispered. "You're adorable when you're nervous." Sasuke smiled. "Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, his heart was going to burst out his chest if Sasuke kept going. Sasuke inched his face a little closer to Naruto's. "How about now?" he asked. "Sasuke...don't..." Naruto was breathing rapidly. Sasuke giggled. Naruto was frozen, he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, all he could do was hear his heart beating. Naruto closed his eyes. "I think this is fun." Sasuke said. "You wanna know what's fun?" Naruto asked. Naruto didn't wait for a reply, he pulled Sasuke in for a kiss. Sasuke pressed hard against Naruto's lips. Sasuke rolled over and pulled Naruto on top of him, putting his hands on Naruto's waist, feeling his smooth, heated skin beneath his tank top. Naruto made a soft moan. Naruto pulled back and breathed in heavily, his whole body was shaking. Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's cheek. "Here, lay down, you need to calm down. " Sasuke smiled. They layed next to each other and soon fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke woke up with a pounding headache, he looked over and say Naruto snoring softly. His eyes widened, they kissed last night. Sasuke got up quickly and pushed his hand through his hair. 'What the fuck did I do?' he thought. He stumbled out of his room and down to the kitchen. "Have a fun night?" Itachi smiled. "Are mom and dad home?" Sasuke asked. "No…why?" Itachi asked. "Itachi, I kissed him last night." Sasuke whispered. "Oh, well then." Itachi said, taking a sip of his coffee. Sasuke poured himself a cup. "Did you like it?" Itachi asked. Sasuke was silent. "Sasuke!" Itachi yelled. "I don't fucking know!" Sasuke yelled. "Can you stop with all the yelling?! I'm so hungover I could die." Deidara said from the hallway. "Sorry babe, Sasuke is having an issue." Itachi frowned. Sasuke didn't want to explain him, he chugged the rest of his coffee and put his shoes and jacket on and walked out the door. Itachi shook his head. "What happened?" Deidara asked, concerned. "I'm sure you'll find out shortly." Itachi said, pinching the bridge of his nose, his headache was worse now.

/~***~\\\\\

Sasuke drove to his thinking spot and let the wind blow his hair. He pressed his palms into his eyes, trying to fight the tears. He punched the rock beneath him so hard his knuckles began to bleed. He was so confused and angry. He couldn't stop the suffering that was going on in his head. He felt so powerless, he couldn't change this situation. "When does it start getting better?" he asked the wind.

/~***~\\\\\

Deidara walked in Naruto's room, he was sitting on the bed and he looked hurt. "Naruto, what happened last night?" Deidara asked, sitting next to him. "I kissed him Dei…I fucked up!" Naruto said. Deidara was silent. Naruto started scratching at his wrists. "Stop Naruto, don't even think about that." Deidara said. Naruto pressed his palms into his eyes so hard it hurt. Deidara moved his hands away. "Stop!" Naruto yelled. "I can't fucking cry, I can't!" he yelled. Naruto held his hand over his stomach and ran to the bathroom. He started puking, a mix of alcohol and depression. Deidara knelt next to him and held his hair back. Itachi stood in the doorway, Deidara looked up at him, concern behind his eyes so thick it was scary. Itachi put his head down, this was bad.

Naruto was shaking and then he started to cry. Deidara gathered Naruto in his arms and held him tight. Itachi left the bathroom, he couldn't look at this anymore. He was mad at Sasuke for just leaving, running away, like he always did. Sasuke always wanted their fathers acceptance and he was willing to do anything to get it, including being unhappy for the rest of his life.

The front door clicked open and Sasuke walked in and the first thing he heard was Naruto crying. It made his chest hurt. Itachi stared at him from the hallway. Itachi glanced down at Sasuke's hands, they were still bleeding. Itachi didn't speak to him, just let him walk past him. Sasuke was happy his room was before the bathroom so he could sneak away, but the sound of Naruto crying was making his chest hurt so badly. He turned his radio all the way up and screamed. Itachi opened his door with bandages and antiseptic in his hands. He sit Sasuke down and bandaged his hands up. They didn't speak, the music did it for them. Itachi looked up at his brother, the tears were fresh in his eyes, but they didn't dare spill. Itachi sighed and pulled his brother into him. Between songs, Sasuke heard Naruto's crying and he couldn't take it anymore. He rushed out of the room and couldn't make it to the bathroom before he threw up and retched. Itachi rushed to his side. Deidara threw Itachi some towels, they hand a very big situation on their hands and they didn't know what they were going to do.

/~***~\\\\\

It was evening before the house had settled down. Naruto refused to eat dinner and Sasuke locked himself in his room with his music. The house was asleep at midnight and Naruto couldn't sleep. He made his way down the stairs and out the door. Sasuke heard the door click and looked out the window. Naruto was walking towards the garden. Sasuke couldn't stop himself from following him.

Naruto walked to the fountain and sat on its edge, letting the water spray up on his face. He rolled up his sleeve and looked at the scars from all the years of his self-abuse. He reached into his pocket and brought out a small pair of scissors, it was the only thing he could find. "No one needs me…" he whispered. Sasuke was trying to be quiet so he could listen. He saw the metal glisten in the moonlight. His eyes widened. Naruto flipped the scissors around in his hands, contemplating if after two years he should really do this again.

Naruto looked up when he saw a shadow approaching and saw Sasuke stand before him. Naruto couldn't speak. Sasuke knelt down and ran his fingers over Naruto's scars and took the scissors from his hands. Sasuke rolled Naruto's sleeve down. Sasuke embraced him. Naruto slowly slid his arms around Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm sorry…" Sasuke whispered. "When I'm scared of things, I run away, like a coward." Sasuke said. "You're one of the bravest people I've ever met…" Naruto smiled. "Come on, it's getting cold." Sasuke said, extending a hand to Naruto. Naruto followed him inside quietly. They went into Naruto's room. "Now let's try this again…" Sasuke whispered, shaking. Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheek in his hand. Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto softly and Naruto leaned into him. A tear slid down Naruto's cheek, Sasuke pulled back and wiped it away. "I'm not afraid anymore…" Sasuke whispered. "I want this…I want you…" Sasuke whispered, his voice cracking. Naruto kissed him again. "This will be our secret, and I won't let them take you from me." Sasuke said and they kissed in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto woke up with a smile on his face. He walked downstairs and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Good morning " he smiled. "Hello sweetie, are you enjoying your stay? Sorry I haven't had time to talk to you much, me and Fugato work all the time." She smiled. "It's alright, I'm having a lovely time." He said. "Well, time to head to work, have a good day Naruto." She said and walked out the door. Sasuke walked into the kitchen, ready for the day, he smiled at Naruto. "Good morning." Sasuke said and kissed him lightly. Deidara whistled from the hall. Naruto blushed. Itachi just chuckled. Sasuke's eyes went wide. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with us." Itachi smiled. They both smiled.

Sasuke looked at the clock and frowned. "I gotta go meet Sakura and her parents for lunch…" he said. Naruto frowned. Sasuke hugged him tight. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. He walked out the door. "Am I just a fling? I mean his wedding is approaching fast, what is he going to do?" Naruto asked Deidara. "He doesn't even love her Naruto, I can tell he cares about you." Deidara said. "But his parents…" Naruto began. "It will work out Naruto, just give it time." Itachi smiled. Naruto smiled, but he couldn't keep the worry away.

A few hours later, Sasuke walked through the door and went straight to Naruto's room. "Bad day?" Naruto asked. "With her, always." Sasuke said, peeling off his jacket and shoes. He shut the door behind him and locked it. "My parents won't be back until tomorrow night…" Sasuke whispered. Naruto blushed. Sasuke kissed Naruto deeply and laid him down on the bed. Sasuke kissed his way down Naruto's jawline and to his neck, nibbling on it, testing it. Naruto let a soft moan escape his lips and he tangled his fingers in Sasuke's hair. "Are you gonna stay the night?" Naruto whispered. "Of course…" Sasuke said and kissed him deeply. "Sasuke…" he whispered. "Please don't use me…" Naruto pleaded. Sasuke just looked at him. "I'm calling off the wedding…" Sasuke said. "When?" Naruto asked. "When my parents come home, I'm going to talk to them." Sasuke said. "Do you promise?" Naruto asked. "Yes, I promise." Sasuke smiled. Naruto let Sasuke venture under his tank top and feel his skin, Naruto felt electricity everywhere Sasuke touched, leaving behind an unforgettable feeling. Sasuke could feel the adrenaline flowing through him, he couldn't stop touching Naruto. Naruto pressed Sasuke into him and moan softly into his ear. Sasuke was about to lose control. "Take me…" Naruto whispered. Sasuke pulled Naruto's shirt and tossed to the side. Sasuke sucked on Naruto's neck and chest, leaving a trail of hickeys down his body. "Now everyone will know you're mine…" Sasuke said, his eyes were glazed over with lust. Naruto started moaning louder. Naruto played with the button on Sasuke's jeans and tore at his clothes. "Take them off…" the blonde said. Sasuke pulled his shirt and jeans off. Naruto layed Sasuke back on the bed and Naruto took his member in his mouth. "Ahh…" Sasuke moaned. Naruto licked up and down the shaft and twirled the head with his tongue. Sasuke put his hand on the back of Naruto's and pushed his member farther into his mouth. "Fuck Naruto…" he moaned.

"I need you now!" Sasuke said, pulling Naruto up and crashing his lips into his. Sasuke yanked Naruto's pants down and climbed on top of him. Naruto's breathing was heavy and his hands were shaking. Sasuke readied his member at Naruto's hole. "Let me know if it hurts too much and I'll stop." Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded, he was speechless. Sasuke entered slowly and Naruto winced, Sasuke stopped. "No, no, keep going…" Naruto whispered. Sasuke pushed in a little farther and Naruto let out a small cry. "Naruto I don't want to hurt you…" Sasuke said. "It's going to hurt a little, but I'll be okay." Naruto smiled. Sasuke kept pushing in slowly until his whole member was inside of Naruto. Sasuke started rocking his hips back and forth and Naruto began to moan softly. Sasuke let out a loud moan. "You're so tight Naruto…" Sasuke said as sweat rolled down his face. Sasuke started moving his hips faster. "Harder Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke began to slam his member into Naruto, and they moaned in unison. Naruto let out a very load moan. "Oh Sasuke, hit that spot again! Please!" Naruto cried. Sasuke hit Naruto's prostate over and over again and Naruto was in ecstasy. "Sasuke…I…" Naruto said before he came. Sasuke moaned loudly as he came inside of Naruto.

Both of them were breathing heavily and shaking. "Naruto…you are what I want." Sasuke said. "Are you sure?" Naruto asked. "Yes, I've never been surer of anything in my whole life." Sasuke said. Naruto cuddled up next Sasuke. Soon the two boys fell asleep.

/~***~\\\\\

Sasuke went down the steps and poured two cups of coffee and brought them back to Naruto's bedroom. "Hey sleepy head, I brought you some coffee." Sasuke said, handing Naruto a cup. "Thanks." Naruto smiled. Sasuke pecked Naruto on the lips and smiled. They heard Deidara whistle from the hallway. "We heard some things last night, sounded like a good time." Deidara snickered. Naruto blushed. "Shut up, Dei…" he whispered. Itachi laughed from up the hall. "Your secret is safe with us." Itachi smiled. Naruto and Sasuke both smiled. "Let's go out tonight!" Deidara yelled. "Where?" Sasuke asked. "Out, drive around, listen to music and get drunk!" Deidara laughed. "I'm in." Naruto said. "It's settled then!" Itachi smiled.

/~***~\\\\\

Itachi was driving with Deidara in the passenger seat. Naruto and Sasuke were already drinking, they were making out in the back seat. Naruto was moaning a little. "Woah, calm down back there!" Deidara laughed! "I know where we can go." Sasuke said. Sasuke gave directions to his thinking spot.

They pulled up and got out of the car, leaving the music blaring, and headlights glowing. Sasuke gathered Naruto in his arms and pulled him to the ground in front of the headlights. "I want the world to know that you're mine!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto smiled and kissed him. Deidara and Itachi were busy in the back seat and Sasuke didn't care because his world was surrounded with Naruto. "Naruto…I love you." Sasuke said. "Sasuke…oh God, I love you too!" Naruto yelled and kissed him harder.

They lied in the grass together for hours and kissed. "This is the best night of my life." Sasuke said. "I haven't been this happy in so long." Sasuke whispered and let a tear slip down his face. Naruto held him and whispered "You never have to be without me."


	6. Chapter 6

They all arrived home early that morning, Sasuke's father waiting at the door. "Where the hell did you go last night?" he asked. "Out." Sasuke said. "Sakura called here about ten times looking for you!" he yelled. "My life doesn't revolve around her." Sasuke said. "Actually it does, you're getting married!" he screamed. "Fuck off." Sasuke said and walked past him. His father grabbed him and swung him around. "You better listen to me!" his father yelled. "I don't give a fuck about your opinion." Sasuke said and jerked away. His father grabbed his arm again and yanked him to the floor. Sasuke punched him in the face, his father punched him back. Itachi ran and separated him. "Enough!" Itachi yelled. "Stay out of this! You're a disappointment!" His father yelled and walked to his study and slammed the door.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and drug him to his room and locked the door behind him. Naruto touched his cheek and brushed it. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked. "I'll be alright." Sasuke said and kissed him. "I'm a lot better now." He smiled. Naruto smiled back at him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura was yelling from outside the door. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Sasuke whispered. Naruto felt a pang in his heart. Sasuke took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hi dear." Sasuke forced. "Where have you been?! I've been calling and calling…who is this?" She asked. "This is my friend Naruto, dear." Sasuke said. "Is that who you were out with last night?" she asked. "I was out with him, Itachi, and Dei." Sasuke said. "We are getting married in two weeks Sasuke! You need to start answering my phone calls and spending time with me!" she yelled. "I'm sorry." Sasuke said. Sakura leaned in for a kiss and Sasuke knew he couldn't refuse it, but he knew it would kill Naruto. He kissed her and he heard Naruto take a step back. "I'll see you soon love." Sakura smiled and waved goodbye.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, hurt was clearly painted on his face. "Naruto…" Sasuke whispered. "I'm going to my room." Naruto said and walked out. Sasuke just stood in silence, he was such a coward.

/~***~\\\\\

Naruto didn't talk to Sasuke for a few days and Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. Sasuke knocked on his door and he could hear music behind it. Sasuke opened the door and saw Naruto on the bed, laying on his side, facing away from him. "Naruto…" he whispered and walked over to the bed and sat down. "I'm going crazy, please talk to me." He said. Naruto stayed silent. "I have a surprise for you." Sasuke said and extended his hand out to Naruto. Naruto took it hesitantly. "Come on." Sasuke said and led him down the hall. He took him into the sauna room and locked the door. He had the hot tub running and started to undress. Naruto looked at him and stopped him. "What?" Sasuke asked. Naruto walked up to him and touched his chest. Sasuke smiled and kissed him. "Get undressed." Sasuke said. They both undressed and got into the hot tub. Naruto cuddled up to Sasuke. Sasuke kissed him and Naruto pushed into his lips. Sasuke licked Naruto's lips, parting his lips so he could feel Naruto's tongue against his.

Sasuke worked his way down to Naruto's neck and nibbled on it. Naruto moaned and Sasuke got satisfaction out of that. Naruto dug his nails into Sasuke's back and the raven moaned loudly. He bit harder on Naruto's neck and left a bruise. "You're mine…" Sasuke said. "Yes…" Naruto moaned. Sasuke left bruises down Naruto's neck and chest, marking him as his. Sasuke pulled Naruto on to his lap and positioned himself. Naruto nodded. Sasuke pushed in and they both moaned. "Naruto, I love you." He whispered. "I love you too Sasuke." Naruto whispered. Sasuke thrusted in and out of Naruto, harder and harder until they both came. Naruto panted and leaned against the tub for support. "You okay?" Sasuke asked. "More than okay." Naruto smiled.

They got out of the tub and dried off. Sasuke smiled at all the bruises he left on Naruto. "I got so turned on when you were doing these." Naruto blushed. "Good, because I loved it too." Sasuke smiled. They went back to Naruto's room just in time because his mother walked through the door. "Dinner will be soon boys!" she smiled. "Thanks mom." Sasuke smiled. They went in Naruto's room and turned the music on and made out. They lied on the bed just looking into each other's eyes.

"Sasuke, what are you going to do?" Naruto asked. "I don't know…" Sasuke looked away. "Me and Sakura can't keep sharing our lover." Naruto said. "I know." Sasuke swallowed. "I…I'm gonna call it off." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled. "You can do it, be brave." Naruto smiled and kissed him. "Sasuke!" Sasuke's mother yelled. And when they turned around, she was standing in the doorway.

/~***~\\\\\

Sasuke sat on the couch, waiting for his father to get home. His mother hadn't stopped crying, she already called Naruto's parents and they were coming to get him. Sasuke was shaking violently, he told Naruto to stay in his room with the door locked, it was going to get violent. Itachi and Deidara rushed through the door, Naruto must have called Deidara. "Sasuke, is dad home yet?!" Itachi asked. "No…" Sasuke's voice shook. Itachi sat down next to Sasuke and wrapped his arm around him. Deidara went straight to Naruto's room. "Sasuke, take deep breaths." Itachi whispered to him. "I can't breathe." Sasuke choked out.

Their father burst through the door. "Get the fuck away from him Itachi! This is probably all your fault anyway!" he screamed and raised a fist to Itachi. "Dad, stop! It's me you have the problem with!" Sasuke yelled and stood between them. "You're right! You kissed that boy?! You're getting married! I don't need another faggot for a son!" he yelled and punched Sasuke. Sasuke fell back on the floor and went after his dad, punching him in the throat. His father fell over, struggling to breathe, but his father wasn't done.

Naruto heard things breaking and yelling, he couldn't take it anymore. Deidara had already left to try to break up the fight. Naruto rushed down the stairs and saw Sasuke with blood running down his face, his knuckles bleeding, and tears running down his face. "Stop!" Naruto yelled. "Naruto, go back upstairs and lock your door!" Sasuke screamed, his voice was hoarse. Sasuke's father went after Naruto and Sasuke ran between them. "You so much as lay a finger on him and I will fucking _kill _you!" Sasuke yelled. Fugato punched Sasuke again and Sasuke hit his head off the floor and passed out. "Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. Fugato raise his fist to hit Naruto, but Itachi and Deidara pulled him to floor.

Naruto rushed to Sasuke's side and put his head in his lap. "Sasuke, wake up!" he screamed. Tears were streaming down his face. "Wake up!" he screamed louder. Itachi dragged his father outside and Deidara helped Naruto get Sasuke to the bathroom. Deidara ran into the bathroom and started running water and collecting towels. Naruto was panicking, Sasuke wouldn't wake up. Deidara started cleaning up Sasuke's face and propped him up with towels and tore off his shirt. Sasuke had bruises on his ribcage and stomach. Naruto started crying. "Naruto look at me, you need to calm down and help me." Deidara said. Naruto applied to pressure to Sasuke's head wound. "Is he going to wake up?" Naruto asked, voice shaking. "He's just knocked out, he'll be alright." Deidara said, applying bandages to Sasuke's cheek. "How do you know?" Naruto asked. "Because the same exact thing happened when Fugato found out about me and Itachi." He said. Naruto stayed silent and looked down at Sasuke, he was scared, this couldn't be happening.


	7. Chapter 7

It was two days before the wedding and Sasuke was holding Naruto in the garden, his parents were going to be there any minute to take Naruto away from him. As the seconds passed, Sasuke held him a little tighter. Sasuke's parents stood by the front gate, waiting. Itachi and Deidara sat on the front porch, watching to make sure they wouldn't have to step in. "I'm hurting for them Itachi…" Deidara said. "Me too, me too…" Itachi sighed.

Sasuke kept them separated until today, this was the first time they had kissed or seen each other in days and it was a relief to hold each other.

Naruto and Sasuke were both crying. "Naruto, I love you so much." Sasuke cried. "I love you Sasuke, I can't…" Naruto cried and stopped, the gate opened and his parents' car pulled up in front of them. Naruto's father stepped out of the car and just stared. Fugato walked up to them and watched them, waiting for them to separate. Itachi and Deidara stood up and started walking down to the garden, Itachi knew Sasuke wasn't going to give him up easily.

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him. "Sasuke, let him go." Fugato said. "No! You can't take him from me!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto was crying harder. Fugato and Minato ripped their sons apart from each other. "No! No, I love him!" Sasuke screamed and broke free from his father's grip. He ran to Naruto and took his face in his hands and kissed him hard. "I love you Naruto remember that! I love you!" Sasuke yelled as his father pulled him away. "I love you Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as his father pushed him into the car. Naruto's parents drove off fast. Sasuke collapsed to the ground, his father left him there. Itachi ran up and gathered Sasuke in his arms and held him tight. "No, no!" Sasuke screamed. Sasuke kept screaming and Itachi knew this was all he could do for his brother.

/~***~\\\\\

Naruto arrived back home, seven hundred miles away from Sasuke, he was numb. His parents haven't talked to him since he's been home. He just stayed in his room, in his bed, and didn't speak.

He got up and got dressed today and walked down the street, smoking a cigarette. He went to his thinking place, one he wished he could have showed Sasuke one day. Naruto lived in the city, but he found the only private place there was. He walked down the hill and under the bridge. The moon was full tonight and shining on the river. He sat down and tucked his knees to his chest and just watched the water travel. In twelve hours, Sasuke was going to be married to Sakura. Naruto closed his eyes and let the tears fall down his cheeks.

/~***~\\\\\

Sasuke snuck out and went to his thinking place. He lied in the grass and cried, Naruto was here next to him not that long ago and they were happy. Now, they were apart and Sasuke couldn't handle it. He was going to be married in twelve hours and then that would be it for him. When it was said and done, Naruto was still the only one for him.

The drive home was too short and Sasuke couldn't sleep anyway. He was wondering what Naruto was doing, where he was, and if he was okay. The bruises on his ribs stopped hurting when the pain in his became too much. Tomorrow, he had to pretend that nothing had ever happened, he knew he couldn't it. Naruto was everything.

/~***~\\\\\

Sasuke put his tuxedo jacket on and stared at himself in the mirror, his eyes looked dead. Itachi knocked on his door and was dressed in his tuxedo already. "We're going to be late Sasuke…" Itachi whispered and shut the door. Sasuke took one more look in the mirror and walked out of his room.

They arrived at the church and the ceremony began. Hundreds of people were there, not for Sasuke's benefit, only for his father's. Sasuke stood at the altar, looking at the ground. He knew Itachi was staring at him, but he couldn't look up. The music began to play and Sakura was walking down the aisle. He looked at her, but it was more like looking through her, he didn't smile. Sakura walked up and took his hands and smiled at him. Sasuke couldn't even manage a small smile. The preacher began his speech and Sasuke wasn't even listening. He was blankly staring at Sakura, he felt like darkness was surrounding him. He closed his eyes and he was reaching for Naruto, he couldn't stop picturing Naruto. Sasuke opened his eyes and just kept staring blankly.

Deidara sat in the back, watching. His phone vibrated and it was a text from Naruto. "_I can't do this Dei, I'm sorry." _He read. His eyes widened. He tried to unnoticeably walk out, but Itachi noticed and he saw the phone in his hand, he knew something was wrong.

"And do you Sasuke, take Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher smiled. Sasuke stared at Sakura. He stayed silent. Sakura started to frown. " ?" the preacher asked. "No." Sasuke shook his head. Itachi stared at him. "What?!" Sakura yelled. "No, I don't want to marry you." Sasuke said. "My heart belongs to someone else and there's no way I can do this, I could never do this." Sasuke said. He let go of Sakura's hands and walked down the altar. Fugato stood up, Sasuke walked up to him and punched him hard in the nose, knocking him out. Itachi followed Sasuke out.

"Naruto, please answer your phone!" Deidara was yelling. Sasuke ran up to him. "What's going on?!" Sasuke asked, frantic. "Let's get out of here now!" Itachi yelled and they all ran to the car. Deidara showed Sasuke the text message and Sasuke panicked, he called him frantically, but Naruto wouldn't answer. Itachi explained to Deidara what happened. "We're going to get Naruto right now." Itachi said and drove faster.

/~***~\\\\\

Naruto was crying after he pressed the send button. His phone was vibrating constantly on the bedside table. Naruto was hysterically crying, his music was drowning the sound out. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he couldn't live without Sasuke. By now, Sasuke and Sakura were married and Naruto was just going to become a memory, if that. He zipped up his jacket and put on his shoes, he was going to walk, he didn't know where, but he was going away.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke kept trying to call Naruto, but he wouldn't answer. It was dark now, they had been driving for seven hours straight, they had another three to go and Sasuke was afraid that they were going to be too late. "Deidara, have you figured out how to locate Naruto's cellphone?" Itachi asked. "I almost got it." Deidara had been working frantically for the past hour and a half.

Sasuke was shaking, he didn't know what he would do if something happened to Naruto. He made a mistake by not calling off the wedding sooner, but he was scared. He was so angry with himself. He finally got the courage and it might be too late.

"I got it!" Deidara yelled from the back seat. "Where is he?!" Sasuke yelled. "The signal is moving, so he hasn't done anything." Deidara sighed with relief. "Hurry up Itachi!" Sasuke yelled as he dialed Naruto's phone number again. "Sasuke, I cannot drive any faster!" Itachi yelled. "STOP!" Deidara screamed. It grew quiet. "Naruto is in a very weak state of mind, he's dealt with depression for years, we are all scared, but we need to keep calm and focus on driving. We still have two and half hours to go." Deidara said. Sasuke was sitting in the passenger seat, shaking, he hadn't stopped shaking. "You need to breathe Sasuke." Itachi said. Sasuke pulled out a cigarette and lit it with shaky hands, he took a long drag and tried to get calm. "Have you gotten a hold of his parents yet?" Itachi asked Deidara. "Of course not." Deidara sighed. Sasuke took another inhale and watched the lights blur outside the window.

/~***~\\\\\

Naruto walked down the road, smoking a cigarette, and thinking. He didn't know how or where he was going to end his life, and he didn't know why he cared. He felt numb, but deep down, he didn't know if he really wanted to die. Sasuke was the only person who took enough time to pay attention to him, who truly loved him, and who couldn't stand to lose him. Naruto didn't blame Sasuke for what happened. He knew Sasuke loved him, but Naruto's happiness never lasted long, was just upset that he had to make Sasuke unhappy with him. Naruto just couldn't shake the thought that Sasuke would do anything to get him back, but then again Sasuke would do anything to please his father. Was he good enough that Sasuke would betray his father for him? That, Naruto doubted.

Naruto walked down the hill and sat under the bridge. He checked his phone and had over seventy missed calls for Deidara. Naruto smiled when his phone started to vibrate again and it was Deidara, he ignored it of course. He let tears slip down his face and he sighed. "Sasuke…" he whispered. The cars on the bridge above his head buzzed by and he looked up, that was it, he couldn't believe he didn't think about it before, he was going to jump off the bridge.

/~***~\\\\\

Itachi turned down the exit to Naruto's town. They were only half an hour away. Naruto's signal stopped moving two hours ago and Sasuke was worried that he was too late. He had smoked a pack and a half of cigarettes. Deidara finally got a hold of Naruto's parents they were out searching for him. The minutes passed like hours to Sasuke and the closer they got, the more he was shaking.

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered. "What is it?" Itachi asked. "Do you think we're too late?" Sasuke cried. "Don't talk like that." Deidara said. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand and squeezed. He knew Sasuke was scared to death. They all were, but he didn't know what would happen if they were too late. Sasuke would never be the same.

/~***~\\\\\

It was two in the morning and Naruto walked up to the bridge and stared. No cars were driving by, this would be the perfect time. Naruto looked over the ledge and watch the water flow beneath it, he knew the fall would kill him and the water would take him away. He smiled a weak smile and let the tears flow down his cheek. He gripped the ledge of the bridge and started to climb over the edge. He stood and stared down at the water, his whole body was shaking, this was it. He took a deep breath and started to take a step forward.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto swung his head around and saw him standing there, tears pouring down his face. "Don't come any closer!" Naruto screamed. "Naruto…please come back over the ledge!" Deidara yelled. "No!" Naruto cried. "I said no Naruto, I didn't marry her!" Sasuke yelled, walking forward slowly. "You didn't?" Naruto asked. "I love you Naruto, I couldn't live without you." Sasuke said and cried harder. Naruto let him walk closer.

"We drove seven hours to make sure you were alright and we were almost too late. God, Naruto…" Sasuke cried. Naruto was crying too. "Please come back over the ledge." Sasuke whispered. Naruto was silent for a while. "Okay…" he whispered. Naruto climbed back over on to the bridge and Sasuke embraced him immediately, falling to the ground. Sasuke cried hysterically into Naruto's shoulder. "I love you Sasuke." Naruto whispered. "I love you so much Naruto." Sasuke said. They kissed and cried together. "Nothing is going to keep us apart ever again." Sasuke said. "I missed you so much." Naruto said.

/~***~\\\\\

They stayed in a hotel that night and Sasuke held Naruto a little tighter and he was so happy to have him next to him again and to know that he wasn't too late. They had a lot of things to do tomorrow, but he couldn't sleep, like he was afraid that if he slept, that Naruto would slip away from him again.

But as he felt Naruto snuggle into him more, he knew that he was there and that this was real and there was no way anyone or anything would separate them again.


End file.
